Word Prompts: Pavelyan Edition
by andrastaie
Summary: Prompt responses from a tumblr ask meme. Short, general fluffiness between Dorian Pavus and Vaxus Trevelyan.
1. Cheiloproclitic

The mug of ale on the bar top went untouched. Or, rather, the most recent one did. Vaxus could already feel his head beginning to swim from the first one he'd had. Some fancy new brew their bartender was trying. It had hit a lot of them hard, except Iron Bull.

And, in all reality, Vaxus might have been entertained by the rousing song Iron Bull was trying to lead the patrons in if his gaze weren't locked on something else entirely. Something much more soothing. Soft. Pleasant.

He leaned his elbow against the bar, his head in one hand and a wistful sigh escaping his lips. One table away, Dorian sat attempting to _not_ make an utter fool of himself. He was generally succeeding, too, from the looks of things. Not that Vaxus particularly cared _what_ Dorian was doing. Or, rather, if it was happening over there and not over where he was. All over his body.

Vaxus blinked, sitting up straighter before his mind wandered too far. He could feel the tell-tale warmth spreading across his cheeks. All at the mere _thought_ of what those wonderful, delicious lips of Dorian's could do. He wet his own lips, his body thrumming with the beginnings of a strong arousal.

It was time to do something about this. Pushing the mug away, Vaxus stood up and half-staggered across the room to Dorian. He grasped the mage by the shoulders, hoisted him up from his seat and planted a firm, but passionate kiss on his lips.

They broke apart and Vaxus spoke, his voice rough and heavy, and eyes lingering on Dorian's lips. "I need you. Now."


	2. Mamihlapinatapei

As interesting as the Champion's stories were, Vaxus could not help but be distracted. Even when he told his own stories, he'd become distracted. Ashley would have to prompt him to continue, to help him find his place again. While she didn't seem to mind, he couldn't help but wonder how terrible he looked for it. More than once he'd flushed awkwardly, clearing his throat and sheepishly trying to continue where he'd left off. Or to indicate he'd been (partially) listening to her tale.

Each time he'd lost himself, he'd been looking up. A longing in his gaze when his eyes found Dorian. The mage had spent a great deal of time lingering along the railing above. While the distance made the focus of his eyes unclear, Vaxus couldn't help but wonder about it being on him. Or hope it was on him.

Vaxus sighed wistfully, his mind straying again. To her credit, Ashley didn't seem to mind. They'd both fallen silent, enjoying the peace and quiet. She continued to stroke through his hair, idle movements of her fingers across his scalp. When Dorian disappeared, Vaxus had sighed again, closing his eyes and imagining it was the mage's fingers twisting around his hair or lightly scratching against his scalp.

If only he wasn't too scared of the reality. Too worried that it would never be able to happen.


	3. Duende

Vaxus could not deny, there was something electric to the charming tevinter mage. Something he very much could not deny each and every time he looked at him. Stolen glances across the room, a careful look while out and about.

Cassandra slid up beside him as they walked. Her voice was low when she spoke, careful to ensure she was not overheard.

"When are you going to tell him?"

Vaxus stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Cassandra, blinking. "I'm sorry, what?"

She let out a heavy sigh, stopping as well. "The Tevinter. Dorian. The way you look at him…" Cassandra twisted her hands together, wringing them slightly as she tried to find the right words.

He arched a brow at her, glancing aside once to see the rest of their fellows were still walking. Good.

"There is something… alluring about him," Cassandra admitted.

Vaxus flushed, shuffling one foot and clearing his throat. She certainly was not wrong about that fact. He looked past her at Dorian's back, his eyes trailing down and then back up again appreciatively.

"Agreed," he murmured.

"So when will you tell him?" she prompted again.

The color in Vaxus' cheeks deepened.

"If you need, I have some… ideas that might help?" she offered, a surprisingly hopeful smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Cassandra. I'll… consider it."


End file.
